


Who needs the sunset?

by flower_tier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_tier/pseuds/flower_tier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a holiday fair turns into a brilliant opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who needs the sunset?

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this is my contribution to the KageHina exchange for 2015! This is for #93! I really hope that you enjoy this and that its fluff lives up to your expectations. ^^

"Keep up if you can!"

"Dammit, Hinata!"

A traveling fair had come around for the holiday season and as a team outing, Takeda had figured going would be a great idea. Though, the whole idea of bonding completely collapsed as everyone broke off to go their own ways and do as they pleased. The first year duo was no exception. Hinata ran on quick feet with Kageyama not too far behind as they made a beeline for the snack bar. It was a miracle that they hadn't been kicked out.

As Hinata finally arrived first, he leaped into the air. "Woo-hoo! I totally won that one!"

"Only because you got a head start, dumbass!" Kageyama yelled in response as a mother blocked her child's ears and walked away.

Hinata just stuck his tongue out in reply and got in line to buy some snacks. The other rolled his eyes before finding a place where they could sit. It didn't take long for Hinata to get back, arms full of goodies for them to snack on.

"So!" The ginger began, laying everything out. "We need to figure out what we're doing."

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. "Why? Can't we just see what there is?"

"Well, yeah, but there are just some things we _have_ to do!" Hinata replied, opening the bag of the first thing he could grab.

"Like...?"

" _Like_ the roller coaster and the Ferris wheel and the ring toss and the test your strength thing..." He trailed off.

" _You_ want to do a test your strength?" Kageyama scoffed.

Hinata's face lit up. "What?! You don't think I could win it?!"

"You may win something, but you wouldn't be able to reach the bell."

"And you're saying you could?"

"Probably."

"I smell a challenge."

"Bring it on."

Shoving the rest of the food into a bag, they both began a determined march towards the test your strength booth. It wasn't too busy, only about two people in line and then what looked to be Tanaka and Nishinoya waiting around a few feet back. Most likely on the look out for Kiyoko. The other duo, though, got in line and waited their turn.

"I call being first!" Hinata took the mallet and stuck his tongue out to the side in concentration. Staring intently at his target, he took in a deep breath and swung the mallet as hard as he could. Both boys held their breath as the lights flashed up and down until it finally landed on...

300.

Kageyama covered his mouth to hold in a laugh as a Hinata's face began to heat up. "F-Fine! You try to do better, then!"

Kageyama grabbed the mallet and took a moment to think before swinging it at full force. The lights only went time because... Well...

He hit the fucking bell.

"No way."

"Oh, yeah."

The man running the booth looked with wide eyes to Kageyama before gesturing to the wall of prizes. Not expecting that, the setter pointed to the first thing that looked interesting enough: a gigantic plush dog.

"Dammit! Let me try again!"

Kageyama rolled his eyes and took Hinata by the arm, pulling him along. "Not happening."

"But you got a _prize_!"

Sighing, the setter thrust the dog over to him.

"Wha...?"

"If you want the damn prize, take it!"

Hinata blinked and looked between the other and the dog. His cheeks seemed to burn a bit brighter as he quickly pulled the dog into a hug and waked off to the next destination, mumbling a "Thanks." of sorts.

_Cute..._

Kageyama shook his head and followed after him as he traveled over to the roller coaster. It was the only one there, which was understandable as it must've taken awhile to even set up in the first place. They went to put their things in a cubby before hopping into the line.

"You ready for this?" Hinata asked, swaying back and forth on his feet as they waited.

The response was simply a shrug as he leaned against the line's railing. "There's not much to be ready for. It's just a fair ride."

"Geez, way to bring the house down."

The line moved quickly and soon enough they were able to be seated. Third row, Hinata slid in first and Kageyama second before pulling the bar down over themselves. When the ride managers saw that everyone was in, he pressed the button and they were off and going up the track.

Everything was going smoothly.

Until they reached the top.

"Ugh..."

"What?"

"I feel like I'm going to be sick."

Kageyama eyes widened and he quickly looked around.

_Damn... Nothing for him to throw up on!_

He wracked his brain, trying to think of something, _anything_ that he could do before they dropped. Sighing, he went with the first thing that came to mind.

"Kageyama, what are you-?"

The setter had reached over and pulled Hinata close, trying to run his fingers through the others hair in a calming manner. Before the ginger could say anything else, they dropped and almost on instinct, he leaned into Kageyama.

All the while the ride went through the ups and downs, Hinata's stomach settled, but neither of the two seemed to unlatch themselves from each other. Kageyama enjoyed the close warmth and Hinata found the fingers in his hair to be relaxing. It wasn't until they came to a complete stop that they both jolted away from one another.

They were more than eager to push the bar up and hop out of the cart, acting as if the last few minutes hadn't happened.

"So, uh, ring toss?" Kageyama asked after awkwardly clearing his throat.

Hinata nodded in response and they went on to find the booth after grabbing their things. Lucky for them, it was located just a few feet down from the coaster. A chipper young man behind the counter handed each of them three rings and stepped aside to let them take their turns. Exchanging a glance, the duo took their first rings and threw them at the same time.

One bottle for Kageyama, zero for Hinata.

Hinata grumbled before getting into position to throw his next one. Kageyama smirked and did the same.

Two for Kageyama, Hinata's still at zero.

The blocker's brows furrowed and he gripped his third ring tighter, but before he knew it, there was another hand over his while a different hand rested on his back.

"You can't just throw it wherever. You have to pick a bottle and actually _aim_ for it. Not all of them are going to require full power." Kageyama's voice reached his ears in a stark contrast of heat compared to the chill around them. Knees going a bit weak, he was left to the other's will as they moved together and he let go of the ring, sending it perfectly to one of the closer bottles.

As he was released, Hinata's senses kicked in just soon enough to watch Kageyama land his third ring. And, it may have been his imagination, but he could've sworn the other was just as red in the face as he was.

As expected, Kageyama ended up with another prize in hand.

"You can have this one, too. I don't really-"

"No! That's too much!" Hinata huffed. "If you gave me that one, it's like admitting defeat again."

"What the-? I'm just trying to get you to stop pouting about it!"

"I'm not pouting!" The statement was contradicted as he jutted out his lower lip and hugged the plush close, making him look... Kinda...

Kissable...

"Oi! Get a room!"

The voice of the stranger behind them caused them both to blink in surprise, noticing how close they'd gotten in the heat of their bickering. Looking away, their cheeks burned and they were on their way. Looking to the sky, they noticed that it was starting to turn color, signifying that they probably wouldn't have much time left.

This brought them to their final destination. They waited in line for the final thing on Hinata's daily bucket list.

The Ferris wheel.

People seemed to be swarming to it now, as the view was said to be best at this time and it was a miracle that the two got seated within the hour. Scooted into their cart, they were strapped in and sent up.

The view was just as beautiful as everyone said it was. The purple hues of the night were mixing with the oranges and punks of the sun's remaining rays. Hinata's breath caught in his throat as he leaned forward and gasped at the sight.

Looking over, Kageyama could only stare at the other. The sparkle in his eyes was clearly putting that sunset to shame and his smile...

A chill gusted through and Hinata shivered, causing him to sit back in his seat.

"Damn, why does it have to be so cold?"

At this point, the wheel had began its cycle and was slowly bringing them up and around. It really wasn't helping the temperature with the constant movement. Against his better judgement, Kageyama's immediate response was to simply wrap an arm around Hinata and gently rub the other's arm.

That's what they do in movies, right?

Hinata looked over at the setter, surprised, as they finally came to a stop at one of the higher points.

"W-What?"

"I may have not won the carnival games, but..."

"But...?"

"I think... I think I might've found something cooler."

It was a miracle that the two hadn't turned into tomatoes at this point.

"Dumbass, you're so embarrassing!"

"But, you agree though?"

"Agree on what?"

Hinata rolled his eyes. "That I got something cooler!" He explained, leaning upwards to press a kiss to his cheek before looking away. "And _I'm_ the embarrassing one."

"Tch-!" Taking that as a bit of a go-ahead, Kageyama used his free hand to tilt Hinata's head towards him and pressed their lips together.

Hinata laughed into the kiss and pulled back, smiling at the setter and Kageyama could only think to himself,

_Who needs the sunset?_


End file.
